


What You Don't Know...

by papernegation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But he's not all that clueless, Conspiracy, Eventual relationship, Golden boy moving into the city, M/M, More characters to be added, Sombra is there and I'm not sure what's official about her so I'm going with what I got, Spying, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papernegation/pseuds/papernegation
Summary: Reaper and Sombra are a rising duo in the information dealing business. Rarely are their jobs simple but the deals are escalating and it's only a matter of time before someone tries to take them down.





	1. ... Can Catch You

He looked at the watch, three-hundred hours on the dot and not a single person in sight. The streetlights around the area were in various states of disrepair but there was just enough light to give details to the buildings and fences around the block. They were working with a thirty minute window, if someone was waiting then he should he should have seen them by now.

“Sombra to Reaper, you there? There’s no visual feed.” Her words came through the earpiece in her usual machine distorted voice. 

His low reply was just barely audible to the microphone Sombra stitched into his hoodie. “Yeah I’m here. There’s no sign of the contact though.” Normally they didn’t make these types of deliveries, neither of them liked the face-to-face deals but their client was specific. The bastard only wanted to pay if they met in person. As an added hassle, he not only wanted the information on the computer but to have the machine itself. It made their deal riskier but their reputation for being more flexible than other information brokers had brought them a lot of business and they couldn’t go back on it now.

“You’ll just have to look for him then. Mr. 64 might just be at the wrong end of the alley.”

“Of course, send me into the unknown like always,” he secured the backpack so the computer parts wouldn’t jab into his back before walking into the alley. Although nothing about the place was particularly alarming there was an uneasy silence.

“For a creature of darkness you sure seem scared.” Usually rats or outcasts would fill the night with scuttles, snores, and whispers. Reaper learned that they were the constant static in the city and their absence just didn’t seem right. 

“Sombra.”

“What?”

“It’s a dead end. There’s just a door and it’s locked.” He looked at the logo, a semi-popular nightclub that was infamous for its dirty owner, Sebastian Tally. He had been suspected of using his business to finance political bribes and using the influence to stay one step ahead of the police. It was no surprise he had called on them to get the information on promising candidates for the next city mayor election. 

“Hey, you!” He whipped his head around to see a large man standing at the open end of the alley, “Are you Reaper?” The man was at least four inches taller than him and had a heavy build. From the pin on his ratty tweed suit, he must have worked here. 

“Who wants to know?”

“Me, Mr. 64. You know, your boss.” He took steps towards Reaper. Slowly, with his head bending low and fingers twitching at his side. The golem of a person might could be a henchman or more likely a bouncer, but there was no way he was Tally. 

“Go fetch your owner, I’m only doing business with him.”

He stopped. He looked offended that Reaper wouldn’t take his word. “Well he’s not doing business with ya anymore.”

“What?”

“Get ‘im boys!” The door blasted open, two more huge men came flying out. Reaper managed to dodge their grabs with a swift bow and hooked one arm between each man’s legs and pushed upwards. The torque spun the faces of the attacking men into the cement. He turned to run but the fake Tally was closing the distance between them. Reaper rushed forward hoping to use a roll to get past him but the fake had caught onto the plan and grabbed him by one leg to drag him back towards the back door. 

“Give it up, that’s Mr. 64’s package and you can either….” Reaper tuned him out, he didn’t have time for listening to death threats. Although the other two had hit the cement hard he could see them coming back to their senses. If he didn’t do something quickly it’d be one-on-three..“Hey! We got ‘im!” the bouncer hollered into the club. He didn’t hear a reply but the bouncer continued, “Oh we’ll take care of him all right.” With the suit looking away it was easy to pull the silenced pistol from the front pocket of his hoodie and fired one round into the groin of his captor

The man shrieked out in pain and crumpled into a howling ball of pain. Reaper’s hands took hold of his head and twisted until a muffled pop came. The other two were stumbling to their feet as Reaper turned to them. He pulled the trigger and fired another bullet into one bouncer’s head. The body fell with a thump and he aimed for the other. 

“Wait!”

Some voice rang rang from above, “Don’t move!” The new voice had the attention of both men in the alley. A man on the fire escape was quickly making his way down while aiming his own gun at the two. The bouncer kneeled with his hands up when he realized he was outmatched but Reaper kept his head down. Instead he bolted up and ran as fast as he could. The last bouncer and the other man shouted at him to come back but there was no way they could catch him now. 

He ran along the shadows going down the escape paths they scouted to get back to his apartment. His heartbeat pounded in his ears the entire way. It was just as he started to catch his breath that he he could hear Sombra screeching into his ear, “Are you dead or not you bastard!?” Oh what a joy this will be to explain. 

All the while he spoke Sombra listened. From the building’s security cameras she saw him huff into his complex and take the elevator up. He must have been back in his room soon after since his voice had shifted from angrily grumbling to impossibly furious. He shouted in a mix of English and Spanish in the way he only used when he was upset. 

She sighed, no longer paying attention to his voice she began pulling up everything she could about their backstabbing patron. The files were filled to the brim with accusations but no real trials. Nobody had any evidence to convict him of anything before. Not his ex-wife, not politicians, not even LAPD. 

She turned on the two way hologram projector when the audio became silent and a vision of Reaper’s empty living room came into view. Despite his lucrative paycheck, or perhaps because of it, there was hardly any furniture in the room. “Gabriel?” She saw his form come sauntering through the corridor. His crossed expressions were the remaining signs of his anger. “Are you done throwing a hissy fit?” 

He gave her a low growl. She waited for some snappy remark but he just slumped into the reading chair by the window and eyed the city lights flicking on. She began typing out her message to a new possible patron. They would need this next job if they were going to salvage tonight. A few more words, running it through a security program, and it was sent. Now they just had to hope they took the deal. 

“Sombra.”

“What?” 

A new e-mail caused the inbox to ring. It didn’t escape Gabriel. In a flash she set about reading the letter. He couldn’t see the monitor but her expression was all he needed. 

“Do you know what I’m thinking?”

She sighed. She didn’t want to talk but after years of knowing Gabriel she knew the man couldn’t be ignored, “Well it can’t be anything too complicated if you’re thinking it.” 

Gabriel just grinned at the remark, “Oh, just rule one.”

“One way or another, someone must pay the price.” It was absent minded repetition. A smile curled its way onto her lips as she read more.

“And I assume we’re still going to get our pay?”

“Oh yes, Mr. 65 will make sure of it.”


	2. Can surprise you

Jack groaned as he shoved himself out of his bed. His back was stiff, he felt exhausted, and it was almost nine o’clock. He was supposed to call before eight if he wanted the moving company to help with the sofa but that was out of the question now. While he was usually an early riser, last night had been especially hard on him. Ana had convinced him to go out for celebration drinks with her rapscallion group of officers. While the night started out just fine he had ended up driving more than his fair share of drunk adults home, he was lucky to have made it back to his own bed before sunrise.

As he started his usual morning routine, he clicked on the t.v. as to check the news. Since his apartment was barely two rooms and a bath he could hear the newscaster’s voice even as he got ready.

> _Late Saturday night LAPD was tipped off about a local businessman, Sebastian Tally, attempt to steal personal records from politicians running in the upcoming election. Footage from that night was collected to make the video we can see now.”_
> 
> _She turned to a monitor and the screen flickered to life. It showed a view of the city at night with a thin red circle highlighting the building of interest. All was quiet but as if on cue, sirens blared less than a block from the nightclub in all directions, the streets were being flooded with the red and blue lights of multiple police cars as they pooled together in front of the building. The video cut to black, the next scene being clear but shaky from the hand holding the camera. The view steadied and there was the man in question being hauled away with one officer on each arm. “No, NO! I woudn’t steal from- But it's not mine! I don’t see how you would know!” his face was strained from his shouting. Then an officer passed him with a backpack. “We believe this is how we know.” The camera zoomed into the pack but the image was too low res. “I was framed! It’s all a set-up you have to believe me!” The video then cut abruptly._

‘Ah, that night,’ he remembered the incredible noise of that night.

> _While the authorities have made no public statements regarding their prior to today, we have Police Chief Ana Amari with us and will be speaking about the operation._

As they went through the formalities of the interview Jack tried to remember why this sounded familiar. ‘Oh yeah. That was the case that everyone was cheering about.’ He remembered Genji and Jesse being the loudest of the bunch at the bar. They took turns telling the story to anyone who wasn’t there and taking shots when the one accused the other of getting a detail wrong. He should have told them to slow down on the drinks but Hanzo was working there that night and was kind enough to stop serving those two all together. How he dealt with them on a daily basis was beyond him.

> _…”Can you give us any details on how you prepared for such an operation?”_   
>  _“Well, we already had records that held him suspect in a few cases in the past and I believe we were more than ready at any moment’s notice to catch him when he slipped up.”_   
>  _“Was your anonymous informant what allowed you to strike or was could it have been done without their tip?”_   
>  _”Uhm, they did expedite the process, yes, but it was inevitable.”_

Jack could only huff at that idea. He clearly remembered her grumbling about how their ‘“tip” cost the department a king’s ransom and their collective pride but that they were too desperate to turn it down. Reinhardt nearly swooned as Ana whispered the price in dollars. He shuddered at the thought of anyone’s debt considering he was just starting to get on his feet. Jack stepped out of the shower with his towel still around him as the interview continued.

> _“It was a, shall we say, risky proposition to move in so quickly but there was enough probable cause for colleagues and I knew that the sooner this happened the better off we’d all be.”_   
>  _“It’s comforting to know that we have such active members of the force and in the community still confronting those who would abuse the people’s government.” Before the interviewer could ask another question Ana tapped her watch and gave her a small nod. “Well that does it for the time we have with Chief Amari,thank you again for answering questions. Now onto breaking news...”_

The news dragged on and on after that but nothing out of the ordinary. It all blended together in his mind, it felt like a flurry of stories from place whose constituents just didn’t matter the way they did back in Indiana. He leaned back against the countertop, thinking back to the days when he worked the farm with his family and his growing hometown where everyone would be concerned about a family that was robbed or the big fall parade. He quickly dismissed those ideas. The longer he was thinking about those happy moments the more he forgot about the constant boredom and outsider paranoia that made him want to leave in the first place.

He pushed himself back into the present and started packing up.

 

* * *

 

There was never anything interesting going on in Gabriel’s neighborhood. There was a park was inhabited by gardeners and elderly pet owners, a library was filled with dust and elderly readers, and the streets -- She looked out a window to see a grandmother in a pink cardigan walking two children into a bakery -- ...What a joke.

“ ‘It’s nice and peaceful’ he says, Just how I like it’ he says,” Sombra chided as she started walking downstairs. She went to the trouble of entering through the roof to test her invisibility module but it seemed she didn’t have a single person to sneak past. She rounded the corner to the floor he lived on and knocked on his door. No response. Odd considering he had a morning routine like clockwork. It was nearly 10:30, he should have been done with his workout and out of the shower by now.

That’s when she heard his voice coming up from the stairwell.

“Wait, there’s a cor- Ow!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, I know, just be more careful. You can’t just rush up a flight of stairs like that.”

Looking down the stairwell she saw a man holding one end of a couch with Gabriel holding the other. They seemed to have no trouble carrying it the remaining distance and maneuvering it into the apartment just a few yards down from Gabriel’s. They shuffled the couch into place in front of a small t.v. and Gabriel offered him more help before the other man declined. Instead he offered some money that was kindly rejected before they parted ways. It was certainly new to see that man actually interacting with anyone here but the blond didn’t seem like someone who would live here. With the door still wide open the blond man jogged back down the stairs and returned with his arms full of boxes. In just one more trip he had seemed to be content with all the boxes he brought in and smiled ear to ear before sprawling out on the sofa. He didn’t even bother to close the door.

He couldn’t really be a new tenant, could he? The thought of that alone was somewhat bizarre to Sombra. Normally young people who lived in a place like this either had family to take care of or had some serious hidden agendas. It might be worth her time to figure out what this guy was about.

She turned back and from behind the corner she deactivated the cloak module. She finger combed her hair into order, took a few breaths, practiced a cute face, and then knocked on the doorframe. “Hello?”

The man snapped to attention, “Oh, hi. I didn’t see you there.” He moved confidently to greet her at the door. He was a large and handsome man. She only measured up to his collarbone, she could hide quite easily behind his broad chest, snuggled under his strong arms. He looked like a knight in a tight cotton shirt. Then he turned his bright blue eyes to her and asked “Can I help you?”

“Oh I hope so. I’m actually looking for my friend, he lives in the building but I’m not sure which room and I didn’t see anyone at the front desk to help me.” He must have knew something wasn’t quite right, you could see it from the way he tilted his head just enough and how he pursed his lips.

“Well, I’d like to help but...,” Sombra looked up at him with the kicked puppy look she had picked up from Gabriel. He sighed, “Well, I’m pretty new here but I’ll see if I can help.” Her eyes lit up at the sound of his words, “So what does he look like?”

“Oh he’s tall, dark, with resting bitch face. Probably wearing a beanie.”

He perked up like a pup at the mention of beanie, “Wait, does he have a few scars on his face? His name’s Gabriel right?”

“That’s him! Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he just helped me move in so he should be in this room over here.” He walked her the short distance to Gabriel’s door. It was unnecessary but overt kindness seemed to suit the guy.

“Thanks so much for the help, uhm…”

“Jack, and you are?”

“Sofia. Oh, will you stay here with me? He has a habit of leaving without anyone noticing.” Jack nodded as Sombra turned back to the door and took a deep breath, “GABRIEL REYES ABRE LA PUERTA!” she slammed her hand on the door a few times for good measure. For her size she was loud enough to startle Jack. From the inside there was almost no sounds until the door swung open with Gabriel standing there in nothing more than his beanie and a tight pair of shorts. He opened his mouth to say something before he noticed Jack standing there.

“Uh, hi,” Gabriel briefly made eye contact with him before flicking to the side. Now he had been in front of more people while wearing less and he didn’t mind Sombra seeing him like this but his new neighbor was a different ordeal. Sombra hadn’t seen him this embarrassed since they were kids.

“Hey Gabriel! You didn’t tell me what room you were in so Jack here helped me out.” Sombra turned to speak with Jack but saw him staring at the other man. Following is eyes she could see just what he was looking at. He was shifting his gaze between Gabriel’s abdomen to his shoulders to the blush dusted across his cheeks. His eyes dropped lower and his tongue flicked between his lips.

Her eyes went wide, she had the perfect way to learn everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first overwatch fic I've made and I'd just like to say thanks so much for reading!


End file.
